mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Lord Black
Background Black is known as one of the greatest of Shadows in the underworld and the founding leader of the Legion of Black, a vast Shadow order under the command of several Agents and Generals with the intent to take over the Elysium Realm. Black is a Shadow born to a low ranking 4th tier Shadow, able to mentor her mindless children quickly through constant human attacks. Of the original 32 born to this Shadow hive queen, 18 died to humans and other Shadows cannibalizing; meanwhile the rest moved on to conscious zebesian class. Black was widely regarded as a prodigy at the age of 8, having taken only a few short years to reach his first evolution with his remaining 13 siblings and quickly advanced to a tier 3 Shadow with minimal effort in only a few months, taking only a quarter of the time his siblings took. From that point, he took over the clan and launched multiple attacks on humanity to feed his clan. His mother and many siblings were killed in humanity's counter attacks though this only increased his power. Over the years he progressed, his ambition constantly growing to rule it all and take out all humans. As a top tier Shadow he evolved again to become as human as possible, a tier 1 to tier 0 transformation to gain more and more power. It is at this point he transformed his zebesian clan, often pushed around by other Shadow species into the Legion of Black. Nearly 2200 years later, the Legion of Black begins to serve as the backbone of the Shadow attacks on humanity and secretly a faction of the organization Year Zero. In the order, Black is regarded as one of the eldest members of Year Zero, having actually been the 2nd generation of the order under its leader Lucifer, and two others known as Amon and the later deceased Satanas. At the year 64 B.M. Black began to contract halflings and other humans to do damage in his name as to keep the Soul Order out of his affairs when possible. These contracted individuals would collect items for Black or send out messages that benefited his clan. Approximately 10 years B.M. Black met Zero Dantez who was in need of a means to protect his people and accepted him. Not long into the relation, Black was betrayed by Zero who defied a request, to destroy a village protected by Soul Order made up of mostly warriors and orphaned children from Shadow Attacks and managed to near fatally injure Black using the Spirit Crystal, a powerful relic that can potentially be lethal to Shadow born. Since then, Black has placed a large bounty on Dantez's head and continued his operations more secretively, sending his generals to do his bidding while avoiding the public spotlight. Unknown to most, Black set up the Legion's base at Joke's End, the farthest one can travel North. To this day, Black has multiple bases spread across Elysium in an effort to further study and amplify Shadow powers with Zebesian Scientists and captured humans as the heads of research. Shadow Lord Black is not to be mistaken as Black of the Hive from over 10,000 years prior to current events. Personality Noted as a tactical genius or prodigy, he rarely loses his temper at risk of making a fatal mistake in combat or command. He is cold, calculating, constantly searching out talented individuals. While not a coward, he often will sit back in a battle and wait it out till his subordinates win or lose entirely, not wishing to dirty his hands against unworthy opponents, a slight degree of cockiness. As a result of seeking out talent with his eye, he also keeps a cautious observation and prefers using Dark Energy clones to relay orders or test an opponent. Powers Black is an individual with many diverse capabilities due to his constant feedings before evolving to a humanoid Shadow, tier 0. Black is one of the most physically adept Shadows alive in the current era of Shadows, capable of going toe to toe with the greatest of hand to hand specialists and perhaps defeating them. As Shadowstrated by his victory against Zero Dantez's defense, he is quite capable of breaking through even the most solid of defense specialist defenses with minimal effort. Black wields Darkness as his main form of energy and by using it proper, can convert his raw energy into physical energy, letting him augment his body to limits not seen before, to go from cracking a boulder with a max power punch to obliterating and blowing it away with ease. He also is a master at kenjutsu. As a result of Dark Energy and years of mastery, Black is capable of using many types of elemental transformations and several Ars Prisma abilities such as Dark Mode. Black is in fact so powerful in the art of Darkness that his power rivals the deceased Black of the Hive and the deceased Overlord of Darkness of the Hive, Kurayami who could punch holes between dimensions with his power when enveloped in darkness. As such like the former dark energy masters, he is capable of using his own power to a degree so extreme that he can keep his men from dying, regardless of the condition they are in. Black's raw darkness is capable of powerful illusionary prowess, victims sometimes finding themselves facing their greatest fears without Black having to do anything. Black is capable of darkness manipulation, turning it into physical form and launching legions of false living beings to attack his opponents. He can both clone, conjure weapons, break apart into darkness, and control dark mode. He also is capable of regenerating his body with dark cloned body parts, able to heal even the most fatal of injuries exceptions being his eyes and brain. His degree of proficiency with his physical and mental prowess is mostly unmatched by Shadows seen, having kept him alive against even the strongest of opponents, including the Grand Master of the Soul Order, Laura Clairborn. His true power has yet to be shown in combat via a release; though like most Shadows it is likely that he has one with unknown ability. In the history of Dark Energy, Black is noted as one of the top 10 users of the power, amongst beings such as Yang, Black of the Hive, Cortez, and Kurayami. Lvl 58 Base Form * HP 312 * Stamina- 150 * EP- 143 * Attack- 145 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 40 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# 90's level Kidou: 60 Damage -35 EP & -12 Stamina *# 80's level Kidou: 50 Damage -25 EP & -10 Stamina *# 70's level Kidou: 45 Damage -15 EP & 8 Stamina *# 60's level Kidou: 35 Damage -8 EP & 6 Stamina *# 50's & under Kidou: 25 Damage -3 EP & .2 Stamina *# Clone: -5 EP & 1 Stamina *# Sonido: 2 Stamina *# Darkness Manipulation: 30_80 Damage, -11EP & -3 EP * Defense- 163 * Special Defense- 90 * Speed- 155 True Form * HP 472 * Stamina- 210 * EP- 322 * Attack- 198 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 40 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# 90's level Kidou: 60 Damage -35 EP & -12 Stamina *# 80's level Kidou: 50 Damage -25 EP & -10 Stamina *# 70's level Kidou: 45 Damage -15 EP & 8 Stamina *# 60's level Kidou: 35 Damage -8 EP & 6 Stamina *# 50's & under Kidou: 25 Damage -3 EP & .2 Stamina *# Clone: -5 EP & 1 Stamina *# Sonido: 2 Stamina *# Darkness Manipulation: 30_80 Damage, -11EP & -3 EP * Defense- 223 * Special Defense- 142 * Speed- 255 Category:Legion of Black Category:Year Zero Category:Villain